


Like Kids

by akwardcadabra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Comforting Bucky, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Bucky Barnes, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is reading and hears Tony and Bucky arguing downstairs. He has to break apart the fight, as if they were kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my first fanfic on here. Hope you like it ^^

Steve was sitting in his room, reading, trying to catch up on some pop culture.  
He was so engulfed in his book that he didn’t realize the shouts downstairs at first.  
But suddenly he hot so aware of them. The first shout he heard came from Tony.  
“Get out of my way! You’re always in the way! Like a big dumb puppy!”

Who was he shouting at? Steve listened harder. Maybe Natasha? She would yell back at him.  
And Steve had to admit it was quite funny, how Natasha could yell and Tony would instantly back away.

“I am not! You are just being annoyingly stressing. What are you so eager to do?” Bucky half yelled at him.  
He was obviously annoyed, but tried to keep his cool.

He was fighting with Bucky. But what about? Maybe he could figure it out.

“The Mark 42! It’s in need of renewal. Now move!”  
“But I’m reading. Why do you need to sit in the living room anyways? I thought you had your lab.”  
“I kinda blew something up down there. I didn’t get to clean up. I need this table! MOVE!”

Steve sighed. He could understand Bucky. Tony could be a little annoying, not watching his steps and damaging his lab and then  
wanting someone to move, so he could work there.

“No! Why should I?”  
"Because..." He was thinking about a good reason, Steve was sure about this "I need to work on the flight mechanism. It need to be  
quieter, so that I have better chances on a surprise attack."

Steve heard Bucky groan in annoyance.

"Can't you use Banners lab? Or any other place than the damn living room!?"  
Steve knew Bucky was about to loose it. By the way his voice hitched at the word "damn."

"Barnes, why can't you read up in your room?"  
"Because I want to read down here!"  
"Just go to your damn room and read with you Stevie-Poo!"  
"He. Is. Busy." Bucky stated, making every word sound sharp.

Steve heard how Tony snorted "Yeah, busy trying to not spend so much time with you!"  
Followed by Bucky huffing "What is that supposed to mean!?"

Now it was on. Steve absolutely knew that.

"Well, ever since you got here, months ago, you are clinging to Steve. It's a surprise you aren't with him right at this moment.  
You are so needy for his attention and his love, you are acting like a damn puppy!"  
"Well, at least I'm spending time with my significant other! Pepper told me just yesterday that you always ignore her and work  
in your stupid lab on your suits!"

Steve had to admit at this point the argument wasn't funny anymore. It had been, when they were just randomly yelling, but now both  
of them tried to hit a weak spot.

And just as Steve came to that realization, Tony hit said weak spot. “Geez! You are so annoying. Why does Steve even like you!?  
He should have just left you be! I wouldn't even want to be your boyfriend, if I was Steve!”

Listening hard, Steve waited. For any sound. Sobbing, yelling, the stomping of feet.  
What he heard, however, was Tony stumbling back and falling onto the couch and Bucky panting a bit.

Bucky had obviously punched the billionaire and Steve knew how mad Tony would be getting now, not taking shit from anyone.  
Except for maybe Natasha, Pepper and Fury. 

"What the hell?!"  
Bucky chocked back a sob "You made me punch you!! You had to stab an already bleeding wound, do you?!"  
"Oh, is someone going to sulk now?"  
"You are an ass, Tony!"  
Tony stood up, walking for the door "You are a killing-machine, whose only purpose is to cause harm, Winter Soldier!"

Silence. It was all Steve heard for about a minute and he knew both of them were probably looking at each other.  
That was, until Bucky broke the silence.

"I am not the winter soldier anymore!" He was. Bucky felt how right these words were.  
"I am not a killing-machine!" Oh how he was. Bucky could feel guilt washing over him.  
"I-I am... I am the winter soldier... I am a killing machine..."

Tony tried to talk to him "Barnes, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

But Bucky was far gone at this point "I killed your father... I killed so many... I-I... I am solely here on this planet to hurt others...  
I am a monster... You are right..."  
"I am not! I am wrong!" Tony was panicing, seeing how Buckys breath quickened, knowing he was about to have a panic attack.  
He had experiences in that. And he may have acted like an asshole, but he had a heart and he couldn't bear seeing Bucky like that.

Bucky was on his knees now, breathing heavily "I don't even deserve Steve!! I only did harm! I should have just died!"  
Tony was sure, he was having a full blown panic attack and he was kind of freaking out. Normally Pepper knew what to do.

"Pepper?!" He yelled for her, but the only response came from the A.I.  
"Mrs. Potts is on a meeting with Agents Coulson."  
"Damn it! Is Rogers home?!"  
"Mr. Rogers is in his room."  
"Steve! STEVE! Come downstairs this instant!"

While Steve was rushing downstairs, hoping Tony hadn't triggered a panic attack, he was going over the steps on how to comfort Bucky again.  
"Jarvis?" He called out, as he entered the elevator. "Jarvis?"  
"I am very sorry, Mr. Rogers, but I can't talk to you now. Mr. Stark is in need of my assistance right now."  
He then heard him talking to Tony, while Steve hammered on the elevator buttons.

One might think it was easier to just take the stairs, but they were under repair, after Clint accidentally shot an explosive arrow, instead of the non-explosive ones, he uses for practice.

Steve couldn't believe, how Clint could have mistaken them. But he hadn't got time for Clint right now. He had to get to his boyfriend.  
He was trying to remain calm, in the elevator, while repeating "Faster!" and "Damn it!" all over again.

After a minute, he finally got to the living room and was ready to comfort Bucky.  
"Bucky! Listen to me! Breath in deeply and-"  
He was surprised, when he found Bucky sitting on the couch, his head in his hands, but breathing normally and Tony next to him, patting his back.  
"What?"  
"Mr. Stark managed to help Mr. Barnes trough his panic attack." Informed Jarvis.

He breathed in relief, but then saw Buckys shoulders shuddering. He was crying.

Steve crouched down in front of Bucky "Bucky, are you okay?"  
He earned a head-shake from his boyfriend. "I-I... don't deserve... you..." He managed to choke out.  
Tony looked at Bucky, speaking calmy "Barnes, we went over that. You do. You are a great person. Really."  
Bucky shook his head ans sobbed louder.  
Within seconds, Steve was hugging Bucky tightly, pulling him from the couch and into his lap. He was now sitting on the carpet.  
"Bucky Bear, of course you do. Don't cry anymore. Please, you are a good guy."  
"Am not... Winter soldier... Assassin... Monster..." He managed between sobs.

Steve could only sigh a little, remembering to let his fingers run trough his lovers hair, which always calmed him down.  
"Bucky, listen. You are a good guy. The assassin... That wasn't you. You are the guy, who beat up that other guy, trying to molest this one lady, in the back  
alley, while we were walking home."  
Bucky stopped sobbing violently.  
"Bucky Barnes is the guy, who saved all this kids on the hostage-case in the local elementary school, by shooting the bad guy."  
Buckys sobs died down to little whimpers "But I shot him."  
"Yeah, but he was a bad guy. He was trying to hurt the children. Also, you saved this little girl in the last minute. He was about to slit her throat."  
Tony sighed "Barnes, you really are a good guy. Remember the one the one time you saved me from being killed, when I was not noticing the guy sneaking up behind me and you shot him with the sniper, saving my life?"  
Bucky looked up, cheeks and eyes puffy from crying "I'm not a bad guy?"  
"No, Bucky Bear. You are a good guy. You are a hero." whispered Steve, while petting Buckys hair  
At this, Bucky couldn't help but smile "I am?"

Tony smiled "Of course you are! Just because you once did bad things, doesn't mean you're a bad guy. Look at Loki, he is helping us save others with his powers. And that is good, even though he tried to enslave humanity. Your past doesn't define you. Your future does."  
Bucky couldn't help but chuckle a little "So..." he looked at Steve again "I am a good guy?"  
"You are. Come on" Steve smiled "I wanna hear you say it."  
"I am a good guy..."  
"Is this doubt that I hear?" He poked Buckys side.  
"I am a good guy. I am a good guy!" Bucky smiled.  
Steve then pressed a kiss to his nose "AND a hero."

Then he looked at Tony "So, why were you fighting?"  
"I wanted to use the living room to work on the mark 42. And I disturbed Bucky while reading."  
"And... I punched him..."  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Apologize. Tony, you for yelling and being so mean, triggering a panic attack by digging into Bucky Bears past and Bucky, you for punching Tony and yelling at him."

He waited for them to apologize and finally Tony gave in “I’m sorry, Bucky. I was overreacting. I will let you read in peace. And I am sorry for triggering a panic attack...” he laughed a little and looked at Steve "But you have to admit that I helped your little Bucky Bear trough it, very well."  
He said the "Bucky Bear" part with a mocking voice, making Steve smile a little and roll his eyes.

Bucky looked at Steve and he gestured towards Tony, but Bucky didn’t say anything.  
Steve let go of him “Apologize, Bucky. Tony did too.”  
Bucky turned towards Tony and after an assuring smile from Steve raised his voice “I’m sorry, too… I guess I got a bit too angry.”  
He swallowed "And thanks for helping me calm down..."  
“It’s alright. I will leave now. And I will tell Jarvis to film what’s going to go down here.”  
“Sir, I don’t think Mr. Barnes and Mr.Rogers will be too found of that.” The AI stated.  
“It was a joke, Jarvis.” Tony laughed and left.

Steve sighed “Why did you punch him? Because he annoyed you?”  
“How… do you know, I punched him?” Bucky asked, trying to cuddle back into Steve.  
Steve backed away, looking at Bucky. “I heard Tony squeal, like the way he does, when people slap him.”  
Bucky suppressed a chuckle “Oh… ok.”  
“Why did you punch him?” He said crossing his arms, seeing Bucky look sadly about not being cuddled anymore.  
“I… He said something mean… and hurt me…” Bucky bit his lip, hoping speaking like this and looking at Steve with big eyes would earn him a hug and maybe not continuing the conversation.  
“What did he say?” Steve uncrossed his arms, looking at his boyfriend.  
“I don’t wanna talk about it…” Bucky looked down  
“Bucky, come on. You can tell me. I’m your boyfriend. You should trust me. Also, I won't hug you until yo tell me.”  
Actually Steve heard it. He just wanted to find an excuse to talk to Bucky about it.  
Bucky gasped at the "No-hugging" comment and bit his lip “He asked me why you would even like me.”

“Bucky.” He sighed a little, but suddenly realized his boyfriend was tearing up. Bucky rarely cried and he didn't want Bucky to cry twice a day.  
“Don’t be sad. I like you, because you are my best friend. And there is nothing more beautiful than being in love with your best friend. I love you.” he grinned “Bucky Bear.”

Bucky blushed and looked away, sniffling a little “Don’t call me 'Bucky Bear'. I don’t like petnames.”  
But secretly, he was trying really hard not to let his smile show. He loved being called "Bucky Bear", because it made him feel all tingly and happy. He just didn't want anyone to know, because he was afraid he'd be made fun of.  
Steve laughed “You don’t? Then why are you smiling?”  
“Am not!”  
“Are too!” Steve put his arms around Bucky “Don’t cry. I love you, Bucky. I always have and I always will and I’ll be with you till the end of the line.”  
Bucky hugged him back tightly “Me, too, Steve. I love you, too.”

Steve tried to move, but Bucky shook his head "Wanna stay in your lap."  
Steve chuckled and held him tight "Fine. You know you are actually, like Tony said, similar to a puppy. But I will nonetheless keep calling you 'Bucky Bear", cause it's just so cute and it fits you. My little cuddling obsessed, Bucky Bear. And because it's an alliteration, which sounds more pleasing to people, for some reason."  
Bucky was smiling slightly "I love you, Stevie."  
"I love you, too, Bucky."  
Suddenly Steve pulled Bucky into a loving kiss.

They parted quickly, however, because Natasha was standing in the entrance, whistling “Haven’t you ever heard of the phrase 'Get a room'? Or is that still a point on your list, Cap?”  
She laughed “Jeez. Like some teenagers.” Bucky blushed a little and Steve did as well.  
“We were just kissing.” Said the blond.  
Bucky nodded and looked away.  
“Yeah. Yeah.” She grinned “Whatever, just keep it down. I’m going to sleep. And try to get Clint to come down from his nest. Goodbye you lovebirds.” She left, closing the door.  
Steve kissed Buckys forehead “I love you, Buck.”  
“I love you, too, Steve.”


End file.
